Iris
by The Alpha Omega
Summary: This is a song-fic about how Sirius feels about James, NOT SLASH. Iris -- Goo Goo Dolls


Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

---------------

**I'd give up forever to touch you… **

**Cause' I know that you feel me somehow…**

Sirius Black looked over at his friend James Potter. They were in their 2nd year, and Sirius was still a bit protective over James, he didn't want to lose his new friend. At least it was a friend…

James was currently talking to some other friends of his, and Sirius felt a twinge of jealousy, James was his friend! His! 

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **

**And I don't want to go home right now…**

James was one of those mischievous characters. Sirius didn't object to that, because if he did, who knew what would happen… Like maybe lose this friendship of theirs… So he played along, a bit harder for him at first, but then learned to be more like James. 

When they were leaving for home Sirius kept on telling James to owl him. James just grinned and nodded the whole time, so Sirius gave him a weak smile in return. 

And all I can taste is this moment… 

**And all I can breathe is your life…**

By 4th year Sirius had grown a bit more dependant to James, but Sirius had also grown to be a bit more of a grim character. What happened at home was a disaster. His parents kept on telling him he didn't deserve the food he ate there, for he did not go into Slytherin. 

Sirius was happy to be James's friend; he and Sirius were inseparable. Nobody could get between this friendship, they knew each other more than they knew about themselves. 

**'Cause sooner or later it's over…**

**I just don't want to miss you tonight…**

  
When Lily Evans had entered James's life, it was blocking his view to Sirius. James was gaga over her, and wasn't spending as much time with Sirius anymore. All the time for Lily… 

Sirius actually let out a tear when James hadn't had a civil conversation with him for about a month, nobody noticed him then. When James was away, Remus and Peter went over to James. What was Sirius? Just a side-along buddy? 

And I don't want the world to see me… 

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand…**

Remus saw past all this, and felt pity for Sirius. 

Just now, Sirius and James were planning a prank for the first time in months, and Sirius was happy. You could see the enthusiasm in his eyes, not for the prank, but because his friend was spending more time with him again.

But then Lily came through the portrait and James stopped talking abruptly and walked over to Lily and told her of his undying love for her. Of course she whacked him on the head and went up to her dorm. Then James came back to Sirius and started talking about Lily, with a dreamy look on his face. 

But Sirius was different, he had a fake smile on his face, but not many could see what that smile was. His eyes… His eyes told a different story. They seemed hateful, angry, and sad. 

Remus looked at James and shook his head and started becoming angry with James. He knew that James was everything to Sirius, but James didn't feel the same way towards Sirius. 

**When everything's made to be broken…**

I just want you to know who I am… 

One day, the last day of school till' the summer holidays, Sirius broke down. He finally said to James, "James! Can you please just… look at me? At least glance at me? All your time is for Lily. Oh Lily this, Lily that! Please, please talk to me like how we used to talk, not about Lily, about… normal things." 

James just looked at Sirius quizzically and shrugged, "Whatever Sirius. You really should try out for that drama club." And James grinned, while Sirius frowned and left upstairs. Of course James thought it was just part of this play-along drama thing Sirius was doing, so he didn't even budge to go upstairs with Sirius. 

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming… **

**Or the moment of truth in your lies…**

Sirius was crying silently upstairs, but nobody knew. What was his use here? He was just another student here at Hogwarts, no real friends… Oh where had James gone? To Lily of course. Sirius was angry with Lily, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. 

Sirius ignored James for a while, until James finally started talking again to Sirius, but still, not a day went by without Lily in any of his talks. 

**When everything feels like the movies **

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive… 

Lily was finally marrying James, and Sirius was hurt. James just pushed Sirius aside to make room for Lily. Oh how he loathed his life, and James. 

Sirius wished once or twice he wasn't alive. His life was a horrible story, a dark angry story. Anger in his "home" before he ran away, sadness for his friend who didn't care for him anymore. 

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**When everything's made to be broken… **

**I just want you to know who I am…**

Sirius arrived at James's house, for he felt like something was wrong. When he saw his destroyed home, he shook his head and looked down. He saw James sprawled dead on the ground. Sirius knelt down, and started crying – no, sobbing. His friend, even though he didn't care for him as much as he used to, this friend gave Sirius a reason to live. 

If you were to come in there, you would see a sobbing young man hugging a dead one. But if you knew about this young alive man's story, you would feel pity, and even start crying yourself. What is to become of this young man, we do not know. 

But all we do know is that it will be even more horrifying that before. It just makes you wonder if when he dies, would he be happy? 

---------------

A/N: Okay… This is something that just popped into my head last night, so I decided to write it out and post it on here. Eh… Do you think it's sad? Or it's just a horrible attempt to make someone feel sad/pity? Review and tell me! Flames accepted. 


End file.
